A day in the life life of a Spider and a Sybiote
by The Demon Pyro
Summary: A tale from peter and eddie's prespective
1. The Broadcast ----- Peter

--------  
i swing from the tall buildings of new york. i rush past everything.  
i look through the one-way glass of my eye pieces.  
i peer down at the city at the citizens as they go about there every day activity.  
who am i ? are you sure you want to know ?  
i used to be a normal kid.  
i got great grades, and was very into monster comics and superheros.  
but when i went to the science museum something happened.  
a radio-active spider had ecaped its containment.  
it bit my hand when it droped from the ceiling.  
and ever since then this is who i am,  
i swing throught the tall buildings of new york looking for trouble.  
who am i? im just you friendly neighborhood SPIDER-MAN!  
  
--------  
" hey parker, watch were your going " eddie exclaimed.  
i turned around and looked back at eddie.   
i had acidentaly bumped into him while i was walking.  
eddie brock, my arch rival in both identitys  
he competes against me in the daily bugle for photos  
and he is also my nemisis, venom  
  
*3 hours later, 9:00*  
  
its dark outside. night surounds the city.  
i am above the rest, swinging place to place.  
riding above the people of new york.  
" hey spider" i hear. it was a females voice  
a voice i never forget. it is the voice of felicia hardy, otherwise known as the black cat  
i turned around to see what she wanted and there she was, standing there.  
" whats up cat ?" i asked her casually  
"its venom. he's broundcasting over the radio" she said in a worried voice  
" venom on the radio ? i gotta hear this"  
i swung to felicia's house where i heard that voice. that graspy,low, dark voice.  
the voice that could belong to no other than venom  
  
" hello all of you out there. we have a very special guest speaker tonight" he said exitedly  
"HELP !!!!" a woman said.   
" well thats enough out of you " venom said casually.  
i heard a roll of tape sreach out, a swift cut noise, and a breif push noise.  
i heard a muffled sream from the woman earlier.  
i knew i recognized that voice, but i didnt know from where  
" we have a very special vistor today. her name is .... MAY PARKER ! " venom stated  
" AUNT MAY!" i said worrily, and scardly  
" so incase any of you tight wearing super-zeros are listening" he said smoothly  
" we are broadcasting to you live from the heart of new york, new york" he said exitedly  
" by the way, she only has 4 hours to live" he stated 


	2. The Attempted Rescue ----- Eddie

--------  
i jump from building to building with concern.  
i watch the civilians walk down the street.  
i await the one they call spiderman.  
i was a normal person once.  
i hade a perfect job at the daily globe.  
but when that stupid spider proved one of my storys wrong i got fired.  
after that i thought about killing myself.  
i prayed for forgiveness for my suicidal thoughts.  
but an alien symbiote found me first.  
after it merged with me i became as strong as i will ever be.  
who am i ? i am the superviallian known only as venom !  
  
--------  
  
he jumped down through the roof of the radio station.  
ohh.... how we despise that spider,  
with his little red suit and his sticky webbing.  
" hey parker." i said inocently  
"where is she ?!" he shot back like i had done something wrong.  
i looked back to see his aunt tied to a chair with masking tape around her mouth.  
" what ever do you mean ?" i asked as if i knew nothing of what he was talking about.  
just then he shot me agains the wall with that webbing of his and rushed to his aunt.  
i quickly broke out of the webbing and snuck up behind him.  
as he stood there tending to his aunt, she tried to scream the best she could.  
i made a fist a drew it back.  
as soon as parker took the tape off, his aunt immediatly screamed " VENOM !"  
he tried to turn around but as he did i threw my fist at his head.  
he was nocked unconsious and i tied him next to his aunt on a seprate chair.  
after he awoke it was time, time for me to do away with aunt may  
just out of no-where he gets all heroic and breaks out.  
he punched me in my face and that really hurt.  
so we grabed him by his arm and swung him into the wall. 


	3. The Fight & The End ---- Mix

( just a little hint, when you see this --------- that means a new charecter starts talking. this is the only chapter this will occur)  
( peter will start)  
  
i lay against the wall in pain.  
venom jumped through the hole i made when i entered the building.  
i thought to myself "ill take care of venom and then get to aunt may."  
--------  
we looked back and saw the spider jump through the hole and start chasing me.  
does he ever give up ?!?!  
we swung to the nearest building and he followed.  
--------  
i landed on the roof and looked at him.  
he jumped at me with full force and kicked me.  
i almost fell off the roof but i caught myself with webing.  
--------  
he poped back up with a kick and we flew back.  
then he jumped next to us and started punching the crap out of us.  
so we wound up our legs and kicked him right in the ...... well someplace you dont want to be kicked in. heh  
-------  
i fell to the ground in pain as he came next to me and said " sorry spidey. we really need to better our aim!"  
anyone could tell he was being sarcastic.  
i stood up still dazed with pain and made my way toward him.  
-------  
the next thing we know we get punched in the back of the head.  
OWWW!!!  
so we swung into the city and jumped onto a building before he could see me.  
------  
i was right there but i couldnt see where he got off to.  
just then he hit me out of the sky and screamed "SURPRISE!"  
i grabed the side of the nearest building with web.  
--------  
we jumped down and tried to kick him but he jumped out of the way.  
the next thing we know, we are falling very fast.  
--------  
i shot him with my webing and then i pulled him back up.  
i threw him against a building and shot him to the building with webing.  
i layered it 5 times so i was sure he couldnt get out.  
-------  
i was stuck and there was nothing i could do.  
i had to wait for an hour before the web dried so i was stuck.  
i was stuck and he won.  
--------  
i went back to aunt may and untied her.  
i brought her home and i left.  
i went away, changed costumes and got back.  
"what did i miss?" i asked aunt may.  
she went on and on about telling me the whole story.  
she still doesnt like spiderman ... but thats something i can live with  
its just another day in life of your friendly neighborhood spiderman! 


End file.
